A CD drive is an information recording device in the prior art, used to record a digital information file onto an information recording medium, such as a compact disk (CD). Take the circle shaped CD, for example. It is known that when using a high speed CD drive to record digital information on CD, the high speed CD drive is to rotate the CD in a fixed rotating speed, and the recording method starts recording the digital information file sequentially from a start recording unit comprised in the Lead-in Area in the inner part to the outer part of the CD.
Since the rotating speed of the CD is fixed, the writing speed in which the CD drive writes digital data on the outer part in the CD is higher than the writing speed in which the CD drive writes digital data on the inner part of the CD.
Typically, for a CD, the longest radius is 3 times as long as the shortest one. The speed in which the CD drive records or reads the most outer circle of the CD is about 3 times than the speed in which the CD drive records or reads the most inner circle of the CD.
Since the way that the CD drive writes the CD is to start from the start recording unit, and move from the inner circle to the outer circle. That is to start from a slower writing speed, and waste a lot of recording time.
The present invention is primarily to provide an information recording method to accelerate the speed in which the CD drive record a digital data on the CD.